Energy may be generated from wind and solar energy sources as well as sources of fossils fuel. Alternative forms of generating electricity are important for many reasons. In general, windmills used to capture wind energy continue to prove costly, from complex manufacturing methods and the weight of requisite materials. Solar panels, in general, also provide a cost-ineffective source of energy, from expensive materials to undependable weather patterns. As such, there is a need for a cost-effective and easy-to-operate method and apparatus that may generate electricity continuously to produce an electrical field for the public use. Alternatively and more particularly, there is a need to use an alternative source of energy that is cost-effective and simple to operate and that also generates electricity continuously (e.g., seven days per week by twenty-four hours daily) to generate electricity.